Arthur and Alberto's spring afternoon
by siando122
Summary: This story takes place on a beautiful April afternoon in Elwood City. That's not the only thing that's beautiful. Arthur and Alberto get it on in this tale.


It was mid April in Elwood City. The tempurtue was a lovely 73 degrees and the flowers were in full bloom. You could see every kind of roses, petunias, begonias, daffodils, lavenders, violets, orchids, lilies, and hollyhocks. One local resident ;however, was not enjoying the joy of spring flowers. Arthur Read was sitting in his room very bored, trying to think about what to do. He was 11 years old and he has grown closer to his friends. He really wants to see Alberto Molina. Although he sees him every weekend, he wants to see him naked and the real him. But he is 16 and very cool so he never do that. His and Alberto's parents would never agree to that too.

However, today that is going to change. His parents are going to be gone all weekend long for a couples retreat in the Poconos and D.W. will be going with her class to Lake Erie to look and learn about fish. Arthur will be staying with the Molinas. It's the chance he's been waiting for. Mrs. Read were about to leave and D.W. has already left. "Arthur, we will be gone for two days and we will back on Sunday night." said Mrs. Read. "Right, so we think you already know what to do at the Molina's" said Mr. Read. They walked out the door and into their car.  
"Bye, sport. See you on Sunday!" Mr. Read shouted as they drove off. Arthur almost raced to the Molina household. "All right, Read. You can do this. Just act confident." said Arthur as he ring the doorbell.

Mr. Molina had answered the door. "Hi, Mr. Molina" Arthur greeted "_Hola,_ Arthur, How are you. Your parents have already called and it will be thrilling having you over." said Mr. Molina. "Is Alberto home?" asked Arthur. "Why _si_! It's a good thing you asked as I will be at the restraunt for a few hours and Alberto will be watching you and the house. Don't worry, Alberto is very responsible and I'm sure everything will turn out fine." said Arthur. "Is he busy?" asked Arthur again. "No, he is doing nothing. I have to go now. The emergency numbers along with food are on the fridge. I will be gone for 6-8 hours. Mrs. Molina and Vicita are going to be gone that long too for a dance class. I leave you now._ !Adios!._" said Mr. Molina as he walked out the door. Arthur had the perfect chance to make love to Albero.

Arthur walked up the stairs with his heart racing as he made way for Alberto's room. He knocked on his door very gently. "Who is it" Alberto said. "It's me, may I come in" said Arthur. "Sure" said the teen. "Hey Alberto, whatcha doing?" asked Arthur. "Working out" Alberto answered as he lifted his barbells. "Cool but you work out with your shirt on" said Arthur embrassingly. "Yeah, you wanted me to be shirtless?" asked Alberto. "Actually, that's kinda what I wanted to ask you about. You think mabye I could uhh.. see you naked and touch your body." Arthur asked nervously. "You want to have sex. If we do it with the same gender that it's.." Alberto stopped and looked at the younger. "You really want to do it?" asked Alberto. "YES" said Arthur with gusto. "Well alright, lets have sex." Alberto said.

Alberto moved in to kiss Arthur on the lips after which they engaged in a tongue war. Alberto proceded in taking off Arthur's clothes. First, his shirt which revealed Arthur's very unmuscular build with weak arms but Alberto lived with it as he planted kisses all over his torso. Alberto reached his pants where he pulled them down and it revealed Arthur's 5 inch penis. Alberto sucked on it for 4 minutes until little semen came out. "Alberto, thank you for letting me do this. I thought since you are so cool. You'd never do or think anything like this and if you'd did, you'd do it with someone better than me." said Arthur. "Arthur, you'll get better. You just need to work out. Now let's see if you can handle me" said Alberto.

Alberto removed his shirt and Arthur nearly fainted we he saw Alberto's godly body. When Arthur regained with conscience he saw that Alberto had two very, huge, thick tan pectorals, 8 very well toned, rock hard abs and his muscles were incredibly huge. Arthur felt his arms and they seem to be unbreakable as they were very swelled. Arthur spared no time in kissing the older boy's body. When Arthur got finished and licking his body, he moved to his pants. Before he started his bottom work, he looked at the saliva all over the teen's torso. Arthur unbluckled his pants and saw his huge meat staring him in the face. "Alberto, you penis is-" "Huge, I know but I would like for you to suck it. It's either 11 or 12 inches. Arthur's penis was nowhere near as powerful as Alberto's.

Arthur commenced to sucking it, however being 5 years younger, Arthur could barely fit past the head of the humungeous penis. Arthur sucked it for about two minutes. Alberto decided to push Arthur's head so head could fit his big dick. Arthur felt like all the air from his throat was gone and the penis reached to Arthur's esophagus. At least he got all of the massive penis. Arthur couldn't take it anymore. After 53 seconds, Arthur threw up and coughed up some blood. Arthur was gasping very violently as Alberto went to get him a respirator to help with his breathing.

"You alright" said Alberto. "Yeah." Arthur said as catched his breath. "Um, it time but I after that I don't think I should." said the Ecuadorian hunk. "I want to have it. I want to know what it feels like to have a huge wang in my butt." said the American preteen . Alberto honored his request and thrusted into Arthur. Good thing Mr. and Mrs. Molina or Vicita weren't home because Arthur scream in pain from the top of his lungs. He ruptured his already hurting esophagus. "I'm sorry. Mabye I should-" Arthur interrupts him. "No, I really want it, please." Arthur said strained. Alberto sat still for a while to let Arthur adjust to his colossal size. Then, he moved slowly and then fast and hard. Arthur was on the verge of splitting in half.

Alberto kept on fucking him. During which he kept screming in obvious pain. He could smell blood which was dripping steadly from his butt. Alberto was going fast as he can. Arthur had tears come from his eyes. After six minutes, Arthur was on the verge of dying. Alberto was getting ready to cum anyway. "Arthur, I'm about to come." said Alberto. "All right, come all over me". With that, Alberto sprayed white liquid from his huge dick that nearly drowned Arthur. His body was completely white. He came again to let Arthur taste it. His mouth was filled to the brim with cum but he swallowed it all. Alberto and Arthur collapsed. Arthur laid on the teen's perfectly scuplted body. "Alberto, I love you." said Arthur. "I love you, too" said Alberto as he wrapped his muscular arms around the boy. The both fell asleep


End file.
